New Prophecy series
The following books are in the New Prophecy series: *''Midnight (novel)'' *''Moonrise'' *''Dawn'' *''Starlight'' *''Twilight'' *''Sunset'' Descriptions: Midnight- The wild cat Clans have lived in peace and harmony for many moons--but now, strange messages from their warrior ancestors peak of terrifying new prophecies and a mysterious danger. All the signs point to young warrior Brambleclaw as the cat with fate of the forest in his paws. But who are the other cats mentioned in the prophecy? All he knows for sure is that the strength and courage of the greatest warriors will be needed now, as the quest to save the Clans begins. Moonrise- Moons have passed since six cats set out on a journey to save their Clans. Now they are traveling home again, but on their way through the mountains, they meet a tribe of wild cats with a secret . . . and their own mysterious prophecy to fulfill. Stormfur can't understand their strange fascination with him, but he knows the danger they face is real. Meanwhile, back in the forest, Firestar and Leafpaw watch ThunderClan's world crumbling around them. Will the questing cats make it back in time to save the Clans, or will they be too late? Dawn- The young cats who set off on a quest many moons ago have returned with a chilling message: The Clans must move to a new home, or risk extermination. But the dangers waiting for them beyond their borders are impossible to predit, and the cats have no idea where to go. What they need is a sign from StarClan. . . . Starlight- The Clans have finally arrived in their new home, and now they must struggle to establish territories and learn the hidden dangers of this unfamiliar world. Most importantly, they must find a replacement for the Moonstone--a place to communicate with StarClan. But more than one cat is harboring sinister plans that could lead to violence and darkness, and as the warriors wait for a sign, some of them begin to realize that the threats they face in the forest may not be as perilous as the threats they face from within. . . . Twilight- New territory brings new troubles for the fierce cats of the warrior Clans. Dangers they have never faced before are lurking in the twilight shadows, and former allies are acting strangely hostile. As divisions between the Clans grow deeper, Firestar's daughter face troubling decisions. The choices they make now could affect ThunderClan for generations to come . . . and with an unexpected enemy preparing to attack, their courage and strength will be needed more than ever if the Clan is to survive. Sunset- As shadows of the past continue to haunt the forest, Brambleclaw is haunted by a dark figure on a dangerous quest for revenge, and must struggle to reamin true to his Clan. A sinister path is unfolding and the time is coming for certain warriors to make the choices that will determine their destiny . . . and the destiny of all the Clans. Allegiances: Midnight/Allegiances Moonrise/Allegiances Dawn/Allegiances Starlight/Allegiances Twilight/Allegiances Sunset/Allegiances Series followed by: Power of Three series